See Our Show
"See Our Show" is the seventh track of Uncle Raven's Super Happy Fun Time Carnival. Performers Lauren Osborn as "The Floozies" Paul Shapera as "Raven" Lyrics FLOOZIES: Raven baby, the show is all set and ready We're just waitin' fer you, sugar RAVEN: (spoken) All right then, let’s show 'em how it’s done. RAVEN: (spoken) Goodbye now to all you knew The pain of birth comes for you too All before will fade to black And once you're through, there's no way back RAVEN: (spoken) Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the main show! Tonight we have a very special performance, something we like to call the Seduction of Helen! You'll love it, darling, it's a scream, an absolute scream, darling. Maestro, music please. RAVEN: Though I'm sometimes seen with gentlemen I do make the exception when A particularly luscious specimen Of the gender known as feminine Such as yourself, Miss Helen Comes across my path every now and then And the tango of seduction begins again RAVEN: (spoken) That's your cue, boys. RAVEN: My baby, he done left me So long ago from now They’ve faded the years Until now that you're here To relight that flame somehow Love, exciting and new Come aboard, we're expecting you Long ago, way back when we Were so young then, oh Lloyd and me Strapping lads, in love were we Each with the Gift and with a dream Ah the worlds, him and me All those timelines, oh so sweet Swirling and diverging and we swam it all, did we Those were the days, my friend We thought they'd never end When we were young Like gods out on a spree Like surfers on a sea Made of reality This could be yours A tale of you and me RAVEN: (spoken) You should have seen us back in the day, Miss Helen. Two post humans, each with the Gift, in love, on a whirlwind of adventure and romance, back when I was David Adams, building the playhouse and the carnival, surfing narratives like waves… this could be you now. It'll be the best time of your life, one you'll never forget... or get over. RAVEN: Uncle Raven, the subject of Helen's fantasy She wants him so badly, says 'Raven, take me please' Be my angel, my angel Be my angel, be with me Someday you will learn And you will burn like my heart… Someday love will find a way What moronic suckers pray Crappy musicals will say Someday love will find a way Would you like to ride On my beautiful balloon? The world is awful nice On my beautiful balloon FLOOZIES: We could float among the stars together, you and I Oh we could fly, we could fly RAVEN: (spoken) What a power couple we can make my love! I know it's all a bit sudden, but trust me, one of our kind hasn’t emerged in generations, and the last one... what a waste, mountains in the west my ass! Many who awake don't make it, self destruction, insanity, some get lost in little recursive sub-realities... but I can show you the ropes, guide you through your flowering, just join me, end my decades of imprisonment and loneliness. RAVEN: It’s a beautiful night We’re looking for something dumb to do Hey Helen, I think I want to marry you I’m getting married in the morning Ding dong, the bells are gonna chime Pull out the stopper, make it a whopper But get me to the church on time FLOOZIES: Church on time, church on time Church on time, get him to the church on time RAVEN: (spoken) Do you, Raven, take Miss Helen to be your lovely little queen, to have and to hold 'til death do you Part? Oh I do, I do... woah, déjà vu! FLOOZIES: Raven baby RAVEN: (spoken) This carnival has roamed the outer narrative byways for centuries. It is legendary. We just.. had a skirmish with a demon that went dreadfully wrong and since then we've been trapped in the collective unconscious with all our doorways broken. But now you're here. A fresh start. It could be like it was at the beginning. You have no idea the wonders I can show you, just consummate the union, my love! FLOOZIES: Whacha gonna do now, Raven? RAVEN: I'm gonna tap that tap that (what?) I'm gonna tap that tap that (what?) Big ol' butt, big ol' butt, I'm gonna tap that big ol' butt FLOOZIES: Big ol' butt, big ol' butt, he's gonna tap that big ol' butt RAVEN: Give it up, give it up to me, give it up to me Give it up, give it up to me, give it up to me Give it, give it up, baby give it, give it up to me Give up, give it up, give it up, well give it up to me I don't want anybody else When I think about you I touch my self I touch myself, yeah Goodbye now to all you knew The pain of birth comes for you too All before will fade to black And once you're through, there’s no way back RAVEN: (spoken) What's wrong? Godammit Helen, I offer you worlds to explore, power to wield, creations to build! What's holding you back? Are you in love with someone else? No! You are! Who? Oh please don't tell me it's Sheriff Sexypants. How droll. Is it? Who is it, Helen? Who's my competition? Who? WHO?